The Courtship of Parasol
by LM
Summary: Parasol is less than pleased when a prophecy fortells the doom of Ponyland . . . unless she marries.
1. Default Chapter

# _The Courtship of Parasol_

by Lady Moondancer 

* * *

_Opening scene--early dawn. Skydancer is sleeping in a tree. He raises his head and stands on the branches of the oak, displaying an amazing sense of balance. As he stretches, faint rays of sunlight shine through his wings._

**Skydancer:**  
Another day, another dawn!  
The fields are ablaze with light . . .   
Another day, the dark is gone!  
The sun has chased away the night . . .   


_Skydancer spreads his wings and leaps into the sky, soaring high over the countryside. He looks at the world unfolding beneath him._

**Skydancer:**  
Sun light, sun bright,  
What shall I do today?  
So many props to set up  
For life's little play!

Sun light, sun bright,  
My spirits start to soar!  
That's the thing about life here--  
It's never a bore!  


If you feel down or blue,  
Why, never fear!  
There's always some excitement  
When Skydancer's near!  


Yup, always excitement  
When Skydancer is near! 

_Skydancer swings over Dream Castle and lands on one of the towers. He looks directly at the camera and grins._

**Skydancer:**  
Now, I'll tell you not everyone  
Appreciates my type of fun --  
I'm a prankster, I admit it!  
But how on earth could I quit it --  
If you could see their faces, then you would understand!  
All part and parcel of life in Ponyland --  
Yes, it's all part of li-ife in our fair Ponyland.  


The other day I flew along,  
Heard the sea ponies all in song.  
"Shoop-be-doo," I joined the chorus . . . .  
Well, my voice WAS slightly ho-oarse,  
But was that any reason to drive me back to land?   
All part and parcel of life in Ponyland!  
Yes, it's all part of li-ife in our grand Ponyland!  


_Medley lands on the tower._

**Medley:  
** Skydancer, the sea ponies were upset because you RUINED the Sea Pony Choral's presentation for the Mer-King! Anyway, you should know better than to sing when you're hoarse! 

**Skydancer:  
** I'm not horse--I'm pony!

**Medley:  
** Not horse, hoarse!

**Skydancer:  
** "Not horse, horse"? What's that supposed to mean?

**Medley:**  
Argh! 

**Skydancer (winking at the camera):**  
You should go gargle, Medley--you sound hoarse.

Yesterday, in Dream Castle,  
I saw our princes, lords, and vassals  
Looking bored--Eldren was speaking.   
Thought I'd entertain the meeting . . .   
But no one but Prince Aster seemed to understand!  
All part and parcel of life in Ponyland!  
Yes, it's all part of li-ife in lovely Ponyland! 

**Medley:**  
Maybe the reason that the royalty wasn't thrilled was that you nearly started a war with the elves! 

**Skydancer:**  
How was I supposed to know that Eldren has no appreciation for the fine arts? 

**Medley:**  
Hanging five spoons off your face while singing "Waltzing Matilda" does NOT qualify as a "fine art"! 

**Skydancer:**  
Whatever!

Now, speaking of anger retention--  
Tex wanted to draw attention  
To himself from females so fair.  
And I helped--I found great stuff for his hair!  
Did he thank me? No! Why, he said he'd see me banned!   
All part and parcel of life in Ponyland!  
Yes, it's all part of li-ife in our green Ponyland!

**Medley:**  
Well, no wonder he was upset, Sky! You took borrowed Fifi's magic perm solution from the Perm Shoppe! His hair got all curly! He was the laughingstock of Ponyland! 

**Skydancer:**  
There's nothing wrong with curls -- just look at Stripes, Streaky, and Ringlets!

**Medley:**  
But they're GIRLS!

**Skydancer (laughing):  
** Tsk, tsk, Medley! Let's try to be a little more open-minded!

**Medley:**  
Well, how would YOU feel about having YOUR hair in curls?

**Skydancer:**  
Why, don't be silly, Medley. You know I'd never try to add anything to my hair--I'm attractive enough to the fair sex as it is. 

_Skydancer grins disarmingly._

**Medley (shaking her head):  
** What are we going to do with you, Skydancer?

Your prac-tical jo-okes are hard to understand,  
But I guess it's part and parcel of life in Ponyland.

**Medley** and **Skydancer:  
** Yes, it's all part and parcel of our fair Ponylaaaaand!

**Medley:  
** Anyway, I thought I'd warn you -- Tex is on the war path. He swears up and down he's going to get even with you. 

**Skydancer:  
** Tex? He's an amateur! 

**Medley:  
** Yeah, but he's a big, strong, ANGRY amateur! Be careful, Sky! You're going to meet up with trouble if you keep playing jokes on the Clydesdale ponies! 

**Skydancer:  
** Now, be fair! I play jokes on everyone equally! Why, it was just last week that I convinced Applejack and Sunbeam that I'd found a stone that could turn any metal into gold if you chipped away at it long enough! Sunbeam got a butter knife and Applejack snatched a metal ice cream scooper from the Satin Slipper Sweet Shoppe and they sat there knocking chunks of rock off that boulder for hours! Applejack got such a sunburn he practically turned from orange to red! 

**Medley:  
** Yes, and Lickety-Split got upset with Sunbeam because he ruined the butter knife . . . but that's not the point. The point is that the Clydesdales tend to stick together and only notice the jokes you play on THEM! 

**Skydancer:  
** Don't worry, Med! If things start to get tough, I can always hang around Minty--maybe some of "the luck o' the Irish" will rub off on me! 

**Medley:  
** Well, you've got the blarney part down!

**Skydancer (laughing):  
** Touchee! Now what do you say we go down to breakfast? I crave pancakes! 

**Medley (shrugging):  
** Sure, why not?

_Skydancer and Medley fly off the tower and spiral down towards the main entrance of Dream Castle. They trot into the Castle and enter the dining room. It is filled with noisy ponies. Lickety-Split, Cupcake, and Milky Way are serving heaps of steaming pancakes for breakfast.A plethora of ponies crowds the room, including Sunbeam (sticking close to his fiancee, Moondancer), Applejack (begging Bow-Tie for a date,) and finally Tex--whose hair is still faintly crimped. He glares at Skydancer, who doesn't notice him._

Breakfast commences. The noisy room is filled with multiple conversations, none of which can be heard distinctly. Then, there is a slight lull a snippet of one conversation IS heard . . .

**Quarterback:  
** . . . don't understand why anyone would want to be a smooth-hooved stallion when we Clydesdales are so much bigger and stronger.

_The comment is greeted by shouts of approval from most of the "Big Brother" Clydesdales and glares and scowls from the smooth-hooved males, whose numbers include--Applejack, Sunbeam, Bubbles, Scoops, Sprinkles, and Moonstone. Skydancer, however, simply grins._

Skydancer stands up.

**Skydancer:  
** Why? Let's tell them why, fellas!

**Moonstone:  
** Hear, hear!

**Bubbles:  
** Yes!

**Woosie:  
** You *hic* go guys!

**Up, Up, and Away:  
** Tell it like it is!

**Skydancer:  
** Oh Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
Rough and tough you may be,   
But Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
Yours isn't the life for me!

_He lands on the table with a flourish of wings._

**Skydancer:  
** Can you dance on the breeze?

**Sprinkles:   
** Or soar across the sky?

**Skydancer:   
** The little birds may call and tease but you . . . 

**Sprinkles** & **Skydancer (swooping around Quarterback's chair):   
**Can't fly!

_Quarterback leans back too far and his chair falls over (to hoots of laughter, naturally.) _

**Moonstone:  
** Oh, Clydesdale, Clydesdale!  
Big and strong you may be,   
But Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
Yours isn't the life for me!

**Sunbeam (making a ray of sunshine bounce around the room):   
** Can you make the sun appear?

**Moonstone (winking onto the table):   
** Can you wink from sight?

**Sunbeam (grinning):   
** Ah, the answer's no, I fear . . . 

**Moonstone & Sunbeam:   
** You have no ability with magic and might!

_Moonstone winks off the table (followed by a flutter of eyelashes from Windy)._

**Bubbles:   
** Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
Bulky 'n clumsy as can be!   
Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
Yours isn't the life for me! 

**Applejack:   
** Every year we vault and race  
And win the laurel wreath . . .

**Bubbles:   
** Lighter frames and _much_ more grace  
Let us tear across the heath!

**Applejack:   
** Yeah!

**Skydancer (grinning wide):   
** So . . . Clydesdale, Clydesdale!  
Not so special, don't you see?  
Clydesdale, Clydesdale,  
You'll never compare to me!

**Moonstone:   
** Or me!

**Sprinkles:   
** Or me!

**Applejack:   
** Or me!

**All the smooth-hooved males (with full orchestra):   
** You'll never compaaaaare tooooo meeeeee!

_The mares enthusiastically "applaud" by pounding their hooves on the ground. Heart Throb and Love Melody exchange dirty looks as they both sidle towards Skydancer, fluttering their eyelashes. Moondancer and Sunbeam affectionately bump heads while Bow-Tie snuggles up to Applejack. (Looks like he got his date, all right. ^_~)_

**Tex (growling):   
** Why, you little twerps! I oughtta . . . 

**Blossom:   
** Oughtta WHAT?

**Gusty (glaring at Tex):   
** Ooo, the big macho Clydesdale's gonna to beat up someone a lot smaller. 

**Lickety-Split (sarcastically):   
** My hero!

**Voice from the back of the room (laughing):   
** Look, he's so angry his hair's crimping!

_Everyone laughs. Even 4-Speed, Slugger, and Quarterback snicker. Tex turns red. He glares at Skydancer, who's doubled over laughing._

**Tex:   
** This is all YOUR fault, Skydancer! But I'll get even! Just you wait!

_Tex storms out. After a pause, all the Clydesdales except Wigwam follow. Now that the show's over, other ponies finish their breakfasts and leave. Soon only the smooth-hooved stallions and Wigwam remain in the room._

**Wigwam (shaking his head):   
** You do like to live dangerously, don't you, Skydancer?

**Skydancer (grinning):   
** Is there really any other way to live?

**Wigwam:   
** Well, be careful! You don't know how ornery Tex can be!

**Skydancer:   
** I'll be careful, I'll be careful! No fear! I've got to go now--I have a date with destiny!

**Applejack:   
** Really? A date with Destiny?

**Skydancer (calling over his shoulder as he flies out the window):   
** Not really! I just like saying that!

_Cut to a grassy field just after twilight. Posey, Seashell, and Medley are lounging lazily in the grass. Suddenly, Cotton Candy runs up._

**Cotton Candy:**  
Hey! Have you heard the news?

**Seashell:**  
Shh, Posey's asleep! What news?

**Cotton Candy (glancing nervously at Posey):**  
You don't suppose she's still upset over her flower garden, do you?

**Seashell:  
** I don't know. So, what's up?

**Cotton Candy:**  
I didn't mean to eat all her tulips--it just kind of happened.

**Medley:**  
Cotton Candy! Are you going to tell us the news or not?!

**Cotton Candy:**  
Okay, okay! A mysterious stranger has arrived at Dream Castle! A pony with powerful magic! They say he can foretell the future!

**Seashell** & **Medley:**  
Ooooo!!!

**Posey (waking up):**  
What's all the noise about?

**Cotton Candy (nervously):**  
Well, gotta run!

**Posey:**  
Who's . . . hey! Cotton Candy! _What_ happened to my tulips?

_Cotton Candy gallops away in a panic. Posey stands up and glares after her._

**Posey:**  
Oh well. So what's up?

**Medley:**  
A mysterious stranger!

**Seashell:**  
A mysterious _magical_ stranger!

**Posey:**  
Really? Where?

**Seashell:**  
He's at Dream Castle!

**Posey:**  
Wow! Let's go check it out! 

_The camera zooms out as the three ponies gallop down the hill towards Dream Castle. They enter the Courtyard, which is filled with noise and ponies. Queen Majesty is on the dais in the Courtyard, trying to keep order._

**Majesty:**  
Quiet everyone!

**Powder (spotting Posey, Seashell, and Medley):**  
Have you heard the news? 

**Seashell:**  
What? What's happening?

**Posey:**  
Medley said there's a visiting magician?

**Skydancer (flying in a window):**  
Hey, guys!

**Powder:**  
Hi Sky! Yeah, and he can predict the future! And Dreamweaver told me--

**Heart Throb:**  
According to Tidewalker, he's very--

**Majesty (stamping a hoof):**  
QUIET!

_Powder and the other ponies quiet down._

**Majesty:**  
Now, we've gathered here today to here a very--err, unusual--prediction from this wandering pony.

_A white Clydesdale with dark purple hair, steps forward._

**Heart Throb (whispering to her friends):**  
Oh, he's sooo handsome! 

**Posey (whispering):**  
What's his name?

**Powder (also whispering):**  
His name's Omen!

**Heart Throb:**  
Oooo, that name is sooo--

**Omen:**  
I have had a vision!

_The crowd is now completely silent._

**Omen:**  
I have had a vision so strange, so unique, that it is like no other!

_The Mystic ponies do not look pleased by this statement, which causes eddies of whispers to flow around the room._

**Aurora (a Mystic pony):**  
Yeah, yeah, young ponies always believe they're having "a mystical experience" or "a psychic vision", but everyone knows only Mystic ponies have powers in those areas! So what did you see? Will we have more mosquitos than usual this summer, or what?

_The other ponies chuckle at Aurora's joke, but quiet down when Gingerbread speaks up in the stranger's defense._

**Gingerbread:**  
But North Star told me that several of his predictions have come true already!

**Majesty (shifting):**  
Yes, it is true that in the short time he has been here, Omen has accurately predicted several strange occurances . . . including the strange collapse of part of the stairs of Dream Castle . . . 

**Gusty:**  
WHAT? The stairs collapsed???

_Oracle, unofficial leader of the Mystic ponies, snorts._

**Oracle (shaking a hoof dismissively):**  
Mere coincidence. 

_All the ponies in the room turn to look at the stranger they've heard so much about._

Omen simply stands there with a solemn and unearthly look on his face. At last, he speaks.

**Omen (in a deep booming voice):**  
By the our sacred rainbow, made of light,  
I see our homeland, people sunk in night.  
Crimson Death through Ponyland shall ride  
Crimson oceans with a blood-red tide.  
Crimson rivers through the valleys run;  
All destroyed but for the act of one. 

One bond in marriage staves our doom,  
Preserves our land from everlasting gloom.  
So dance around the fair may-pole;  
Celebrate the marriage of Parasol.

_Stunned silence fills the room._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_After the shock of Omen's prophecy, the ponies begin to recover their voices._

**Bow-Tie:**  
So we're all gonna die unless Parasol finds a mate? 

**Moonstone:**  
We're doomed.

**Sparkler: **  
But how could THAT save Ponyland if we're all doomed otherwise? Huh, Omen? Riddle me that!

**Omen (in a normal voice): **  
Hey, I see visions, I don't interpret them! I don't know what this stuff means!

_Meanwhile, Queen Majesty and the Mystic ponies are discussing the matter in hushed tones._

**Majesty: **  
Well, it was certainly specific enough . . .

**Aurora: **  
I know . . . and that convinces me more than ever that this pony is not a legitimate seer. Visions are usually vague and can be interpreted in many ways!

**Dreamweaver: **  
Unless they're extremely important visions--those are sometimes specific ones . . . but I've only heard of that happening once before--ever! This worries me.

**Majesty: **  
But how could the marriage of one pony make such a difference? Oh dear, Parasol's not in here, is she?

**Star Runner: **  
I don't think so . . . No, I think she was going to take a swim in the waterfall. She probably never even heard all the commotion about Omen's visit.

**Majesty: **  
Well, who's going to tell her?

_Nervous silence._

**Windy: **  
You know, I don't think Parasol's going to be very happy to hear this.

**Milky Way: **  
Really? "Furious" is what I would've said.

**Heart Throb (sighing romantically): **  
She'll be heartbroken to find she can't wait for her one true love . . . 

**Moonstone (pricking his ears up): **  
Parasol? Heartbroken? _(He turns to Majesty.)_ I'll put you in my will if you let it be me!

**Medley (crossly): **  
This is no joking matter, Moonstone!

**Moonstone:**  
Who's joking?

**Tex: **  
We may as well start lookin' for a new home, because if that prophecy is true, this place is DOOMED! You'll never find someone willing to put up with Parasol for the rest of his life! That pony has a permanant burr under her saddle!

**Skydancer (grinning): **  
Of course, YOU'D certainly never take the challenge, eh Tex?

**Tex: **  
Darned right!

**Skydancer: **  
You'd never take her hoof in marriage,  
Or dance for her delight!  
She would be the last one  
You'd serenade at night!

**Tex: **  
Exactly!

**Skydancer: **  
You'd never pick her wreaths of flowers  
Or take her on a stroll!  
You've really always feared   
Her since you were a foal . . . .

**Tex: **  
FEARED HER? HEY!

**Skydancer (smirking): **  
But from you no pro-posal  
Shall ever be leapt!  
It's really rather lucky . . .  
_(under his breath)_ Not that she'd accept.

**Tex: **  
WHAT! WHAT did you say?!

_The crowd begins focusing on Tex and Skydancer._

**Skydancer (backing up, but grinning at the same time):**  
Nothing! Nothing at all!

**Tex: **  
Yes you did! You said she wouldn't accept me if I proposed to her!

**Skydancer: **  
No I didn't!

**Tex: **  
Yes you DID! 

**Skydancer: **  
Well okay, yes I did, but it's true! She'd never accept hulking brute like you as her mate!

**Tex (absolutely furious): **  
SHE WOULD ACCEPT ME IN AN INSTANT!!

**Skydancer:**  
Oh yeah? How come you're getting so defensive about it, then?

**Tex: **  
WHY, YOU . . . 

**Majesty (sharply):**  
Skydancer! Tex! Stop quarrelling! Tex, leave Skydancer alone! Skydancer, this is not some joke for your private entertainment!

_Tex and Skydancer look at Majesty and both bob their heads respectfully to their queen._

**Tex: **  
I'm sorry, ma'am. _(whispering to Skydancer)_ We'll continue this outside, peg!

**Skydancer (nodding slightly): **  
Yes, I'm VERY sorry, Your Highness! 

_He tries unsuccessfully to look abashed._

**Majesty (eyeing Skydancer): **  
Have you ever been sorry for anything in your entire life, Skydancer?

**Skydancer: **  
Ummmmm . . . 

**Majesty (sighing): **  
Never mind.

_As the other ponies continue talking about Omen's strange vision, Tex and Skydancer slip outside. Chief, Quarterback, 4-Speed, Bubbles, Sprinkles, Scoops, Applejack, Moonstone, and Sunbeam follow, eager to see the outcome of the confrontation. After a moment's hesitation, Wigwam also trails along._

**Skydancer (to himself):**  
Not some joke for my private entertainment indeed . . . EVERYTHING'S a joke for my private entertainment!

**Tex: **  
Let's get this over with once and for all! 

_He rears and plunges his huge hooves down. Skydancer quickly dodges._

**Tex:**  
May the best pony win!

_Skydancer flies up and lands on a tree branch._

**Skydancer: **  
Must this come to blows? So barbaric! Anyway, just because you can beat me up doesn't mean Parasol would marry you. 

_He smirks._

**Tex: **  
You want proof? I'll give you proof! I'll go propose to her right now!

**Skydancer: **  
Don't waste your time!

**Tex: **  
You--you can just shut up! What makes you think she'd marry YOU, either?

**Skydancer (looking surprised): **  
Me? I don't want to marry Parasol. She's just a friend.

**Tex (aghast): **  
But . . . but I don't want to marry her either!

**Applejack (grinning): **  
That's funny . . . I just heard you say you were going to run over and propose to her "right now"! 

**Quarterback: **  
Hey, don't talk to Tex like that! Parasol would never marry ANY of you wimpy little smooth-hooved males!

**Chief: **  
Yeah!

**Bubbles (defensively): **  
Why not?

**Sunbeam: **  
Yeah! Why not?

**Skydancer: **  
I'll bet she'd marry a smooth-hooved stallion before she'd marry ANY Clyde.

**Tex: **  
Oh yeah? Well, I'll bet she'd marry a Clydesdale before marrying any one of you little wimps!

**Skydancer: **  
That's a bet, huh? That she'd accept a proposal of one of us before accepting one of you Clydes?

**Wigwam: **  
Tex, don't you think . . . 

**Tex: **  
Yeah! It's a bet! 

_A thought strikes him, and he stares hard at Skydancer._

**Tex: **  
And neither of us--or anyone here--can tell anyone about this! Especially not Parasol!

**Skydancer: **  
Okay, you're on! 

_Skydancer flies to the ground and puts out a hoof to shake with Tex to seal the bargain. However, he draws his hoof back at the last moment._

**Skydancer: **  
Wait, we haven't discussed the stakes!

**Tex: **  
The stakes?

**Skydancer: **  
Sure! What does the winner get? Or _(getting an evil look in his eye)_ what _happens_ to the loser?

**Tex:**  
What are you suggesting?

**Skydancer (grinning evilly):**  
Here's what I propose--the winners get to style the losers' hair!

**Quarterback:**  
Uh oh . . . 

**Wigwam: **  
Okay, that's it--I'm out. I'm taking NO PART in this bet. None. Zilch. Zero. Zip. Nada.

**Tex (shooting Wigwam a dirty look):**  
You're on, peg! I can't wait to put your hair in curls, sissy-boy!

_Skydancer says nothing, but smiles to himself._

**Chief (looking at Skydancer):**  
Tex, don't you think . . . 

**Skydancer (interrupting Chief):**  
Well, let's shake on it, then!

_Skydancer and Tex shake hooves to seal the bet._

**Chief (with a sigh): **  
Too late!

**Tex (to the other Clydes): **  
Come on, guys, we have to plan our strategy!

_The Clydesdale stallions follow Tex. Chief looks over his shoulder at Skydancer and shakes his head doubtfully as he leaves. Wigwam trots back into Dream Castle after giving all involved parties a "you're all crazy and thank the Rainbow I'm not involved in this" look._

**Skydancer (rubbing his hooves together): **  
This is going to be great! I think _this_ time I'll put Tex's hair in a beehive!

**Bubbles: **  
Skydancer, are you CRAZY??

**Skydancer:**  
What's the matter?

**Applejack:**  
What's the MATTER? Bow Tie would kill me if I even LOOKED at another mare!

**Sunbeam: **  
And in case you've forgotten, I'm _promised_ to Moondancer! She's my _fiancee,_ remember??

**Skydancer: **  
Come on, guys--we can't abandon Parasol to those Clydes, now can we?

**Bubbles: **  
Ummm . . . why not?

**Sunbeam: **  
If you're so wild about this idea, why don't YOU propose to her, Skydancer?

**Skydancer: **  
Well . . . I'd hate to break Medley's heart . . .

**Sunbeam: **  
Uh huh. As I suspected.

**Skydancer: **  
Oh, come on, one of you guys must be unattatched! And just think how fun it would be curling Quarterback's hair or making Slugger look like Raincurl!

**Moonstone (wistfully):**  
That _would_ be fun . . . Those light-forsaken Clydesdales are too damned conceited!

**Applejack (under his breath):**  
. . . said the pot to the kettle . . .

**Skydancer: **  
Great! Now here's the plan, Moonstone . . . we'll send you over with a box of chocolates and some roses . . . 

**Moonstone: **  
_Me?_ You want _me_ to court Parasol?? I HATE Parasol!! And she hates me! The other day she came by my workshop _just to heckle me!!_ Name one reason under the rainbow why I would want to marry Parasol!!!

_Suddenly Windy comes trotting by._

**Windy: **  
Oh . . . hi Moonstone! 

_She flutters her eyes at Moonstone._

**Moonstone (taking a few steps back): **  
Um, hi.

**Windy: **  
Isn't it a gorgeous night?

**Moonstone (a little sourly): **  
I wouldn't know, I'm sure.

**Windy: **  
I think it's just the perfect night for two ponies to walk around the pond . . . alone. 

**Moonstone (desparately): **  
Great. I heard Sprinkles saying he was going to go around the pond just now.

**Sprinkles: **  
What??

_Moonstone kicks Sprinkles._

**Sprinkles: **  
Owww!! . . . Oh yeah, around the pond . . . that's right. 

_He glares at Moonstone._

**Windy (disappointed):**  
No, that's okay . . . I was thinking of . . . someone else.

_Windy trots off, glancing over her shoulder at Moonstone and sighing wistfully._

**Moonstone (staring after Windy): **  
I'll do it.

**Skydancer (smiling): **  
_Excellent._

_In the meantime, the Clydesdale males (minus Wigwam) are having a meeting of their own. Quarterback, Chief, 4-Speed, and Slugger gather around Tex._

**Tex (rallying his troops):**  
ARE WE GOING TO SUCCEED??

**Chief, 4-Speed, Slugger, **& **Quarterback:**  
YEAH!!!!

**Tex:**  
ARE WE GOING TO SHOW THAT WIMPY PEG WHO'S BOSS??

**Chief, 4-Speed, Slugger, **&** Quarterback:**  
YEAH!!!!!!

**Tex:**  
ARE WE GOING TO WIN???

**Chief, 4-Speed, Slugger, **&** Quarterback:**  
YEAH!!!!!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!

**Tex:**  
ALL RIGHT THEN! WHO'S GOING TO MARRY PARASOL?

**Slugger:**  
Not me.

**Quarterback:**  
Not me.

**4-Speed:**  
Not me.

**Chief:**  
We're doomed.

**Quarterback:**  
Do you think Skydancer will let us choose between big curls and little ones?

**Tex (glowering):**  
Now, this is ridiculous! ONE of us has to marry her or we'll lose the bet! Is that what you want? You, 4-Speed, do you want crimped hair?

**4-Speed (uneasily):**  
N-no, but . . . 

**Tex:**  
And you, Quarterback . . . do you want to end up lookin' like Ringlets?

**Quarterback:**  
Well . . . 

**Tex (turning towards Chief):**  
And how will it feel when you walk by a group of mares and they all snicker because you have an afro? Well? 

_Tex glares at the other four ponies, who shift their hooves uneasily, looking at the ground._

**Tex:**  
Now, we're gonna win that bet! We'll draw straws to see who'll go off an' marry Parasol.

**Slugger (very nervous):**  
But . . . but supposing she doesn't _want_ to be married, Tex? You know what her temper's like!

**Tex (waving a hoof dismissively):**  
How hard can it be to convince her? She's just a mare!

_The other Clydesdales look doubtful. Tex ignores their unease. He grabs four long pieces of grass from the ground and carefully clamps them between his hoof and a convenient stump._

**Tex: **  
Now each one of you pick a piece of grass. The two ponies with the shortest pieces will go first. See, we're being generous an' even giving Parasol a _choice._

**Chief (suspiciously):**  
What about _you?_ There are only four pieces of grass!

**Tex (loftily):**  
Why, I have to _organize_ this, you ignorant pony! Of course I can't go gallivantin' around and organizing at the same time.

_The other ponies exchange glances, then shrug. With a sigh, they each pick out a blade of grass . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_In the meantime, Parasol lounges in the sun a little ways away from the Waterfall, unaware of the hubbub at Dream Castle. The drops of water trickling down the rocks make a pleasant dripping sound as they land in the azure pool beneath the rocky ledge that Parasol rests on. The pink pony stretches lazily in the sun, watching a pair of birds squabbling by the water's edge. Stretching, Parasol rises and trots along the edge of the river, enjoying the fine mist spraying up from it. Soon she sees an aqua pony leaning far over the bank at some fish swimming along the river. He doesn't notice her._

**Parasol (slightly bored):**  
Hi Sunlight.

**Sunlight (looking up suddenly): **  
Oh! Parasol! 

_In his surprise, Sunlight loses his balance and tumbles into the river. He quickly grabs the bank and drags himself out before Parasol can react._

**Sunlight (blushing): **  
Uh . . . h-hi Parasol. I didn't get you wet, did I?

**Parasol (raising an eyebrow): **  
No . . . you only got _you_ wet.

**Sunlight: **  
Oh good! I mean . . . uh . . . it's a nice day today, isn't it? 

_He blushes harder than ever._

**Parasol (without interest): **  
Uh huh. Well, see you later.

**Sunlight: **  
I hope so!

_Sunlight sighs sappily, staring wistfully after Parasol._

Parasol trots up the bank towards Dream Castle. Before reaching the castle, she pauses, recognizing the powder blue unicorn in front of her.

**Parasol: **  
Hey Sparkler, what's up?

**Sparkler: **  
Hi Par! Ummm, there've been some . . . interesting things going on.

**Parasol: **  
Yeah? Did Skydancer put salt in the sugar again or what? 

**Sparkler: **  
Welllll . . . not exactly.

_Suddenly, another figure materializes out of the shadows. It's Moonstone, now decked out in a tux. He carries a bouquet of red roses in his mouth._

**Parasol (sneering): **  
Well, if it isn't Prince Charming off to the ball! 

**Moonstone (dropping the bouquet by his feet and looking uncomfortable): **  
Uh . . . hi Parasol. I . . . I wanted to ask you something.

**Parasol: **  
What--directions? Have you been in that smelly old workshop of yours so long you've forgotten your way around Dream Valley?

_For a minute Moonstone looks like he's going to explode, but he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Then he picks up the roses and shoves them at Parasol._

**Moonstone: **  
Here, these are for you.

**Parasol (taking a step backwards and eyeing the roses suspiciously): **  
Okay, what's the trick? Did you mix poison ivy in with them?

**Moonstone (taking a deep breath): **  
Parasol . . . Parasol . . . will you . . . 

_He trails off._

**Parasol (sarcastically): **  
Houston, we have a problem! Transmission intercepted! Message incomplete!

**Moonstone: **  
Parasol . . . will you marry me??

**Parasol: **  
WHAT???

**Sparkler: **  
Ohhhhh dear!

**Moonstone (pathetically): **  
Pleeeeeease?

**Parasol: **  
Maybe we should take him to the castle infirmary . . . because he's crazy if he thinks I'd EVER marry him!!

**Moonstone: **  
I was afraid you'd say that. Then again, I was also kind of _hoping_ you'd say that.

**Parasol (growling): **  
What are you playing at, Moonstone? 

**Sparkler: **  
Uh, Par . . . I REALLY think you should know about what the meeting at Dream Castle was about!

**Parasol: **  
Meeting? What meeting?

**Moonstone: **  
Um . . . goodbye!

_Moonstone rushes off, leaving the roses behind._

**Parasol (watching him leave): **  
What's WRONG with that unicorn??

**Sparkler: **  
Well, I don't know for sure, but it might have somethin' to do with . . . 

_Suddenly, Quarterback trots out of the shadows with a bouquet of pink roses in his mouth._

**Quarterback (brightly): **  
Hey Par! These are for you! 

_He drops the roses in front of her._

**Parasol (frigidly): **  
That's _Parasol._ Only my _friends_ call me Par. 

**Quarterback:**  
Whatever. Y'know, Parasol, you're a really pretty little mare.

**Parasol (bristling at being called "little"): **  
Well, yippy skippy for me.

**Quarterback: **  
And you have spirit, too. I like that.

**Parasol (dangerously): **  
In a minute, _your_ spirit's going to be separated from your body.

**Quarterback (ignoring all the signs): **  
. . . so will you marry me, Parasol?

_The look on Parasol's face defies description . . . it's somewhere between fury and disbelief._

**Sparkler (indignantly): **  
Of course she doesn't want to marry you, you lunk!

**Quarterback (looking hopefully at Parasol): **  
Are you sure?

**Parasol (speaking slowly and carefully as she stalks towards Quarterback): **  
I . . . am going . . . to kill you.

_Quarterback whimpers as the pink earth pony approaches him, then gives a shout of panic and bolts off into the distance, abandoning the roses._

**Parasol: **  
WHAT is going ON???

**Sparkler: **  
I tried to warn you, Par! Have you heard about the stranger in town?

**Parasol (frowning): **  
Omen? Yeah, Quackers babbled something about him before I went to the waterfall. Said he'd been here an hour or two and kept sighing sappily about how he's "so handsome". 

_Parasol rolls her eyes._

**Parasol: **  
You'd never know that pony's mated to listen to her. Why? What does he have to do with any of this? It sounds more like one of Skydancer's pranks to me.

**Sparkler: **  
Well, it turns out Omen can see the future--and he predicted that Dream Valley would be destroyed unless you got a mate!

**Parasol:**  
WHAT???

**Steamer (popping out of the undergrowth):**  
Hi Parasol! Wanna get married?

_Parasol begins hyperventilating. Death shines in her eyes._

**Steamer (hurrying away):**  
Guess not . . . 

**Parasol (her voice barely under control):**  
When I get through with that stranger . . . 

**Sparkler (shrugging helplessly):**  
But . . . 

What if his prediction's true?  
He predicted the collapse of the downstairs, too!  
What if we all face doom  
Unless you consent to find a groom?

**Parasol (sarcastically): **  
Then there'll be a sale on graves and tombs!

**Sparkler: **  
But what if he's genuine  
And you have to fulfill this sign?  
Or what if the thing is fate,  
And you're destined to find a mate?

**Parasol (haughtily sticking her nose in the air):**  
I'm not even going to join this debate!

**Sparkler: **  
But Par!

What if--

**Parasol:**  
Enough! 

_She stamps a hoof emphatically._

**Parasol: **  
What if I'd eat a louse  
Before becoming Steamer's spouse?  
What if I'd rather run and hide  
Than risk becoming Moonstone's bride?

**Sparkler: **  
Well, yes, but the field of stallions is wide . . . 

**Parasol: **  
Oh? Well, what if I'd suffer on the rack  
Before I married Quarterback?  
Why, there's not a pony in all the land  
I'm really certain I could stand!

**Sparkler: **  
But Parasol, Majesty might _demand_ . . . 

**Parasol:**  
HA! Majesty, with all her riches,  
Can't force _me_ against my wishes!  
Let her argue long and shrill;  
_I_ know the law, and I'll quote it still:  
"None shall marry against her will."

_Sparkler sighs._

**Sparkler: **  
I had a feeling you'd say that . . . 

_With a flash of yellow, Skydancer suddenly lands beside them._

**Skydancer: **  
Hello, hello! Sparkler's been telling you the news, then, Parasol?

**Parasol (very sourly):**  
Such as it is . . . yes.

**Skydancer (eyeing the large pile of roses at Parasol's feet): **  
Yes, news does get around fast, doesn't it? _(casually)_ You haven't seen Moonstone around, have you?

**Parasol (snorting): **  
Did I see him? Ohhhh yes, I saw him. Would you believe that he PROPOSED to me?

**Skydancer (raising an eyebrow and becoming the picture of incredulity):**  
NO!

**Parasol (disgusted): **  
Yes! I _still_ can't believe it.

**Skydancer (without much hope):**  
You didn't say yes, did you?

**Parasol (indignant): **  
NO! I most certainly did NOT!

**Skydancer (nodding):**  
As I suspected. And yet . . . well, never mind.

**Parasol: **  
What?

**Skydancer: **  
It's nothing, really, except . . . 

_Skydancer frowns thoughtfully at the sky._

**Parasol (curious and impatient):**  
Except _what?_

**Skydancer: **  
Well, you'll have to marry somebody; Majesty will probably insist.

_Parasol snorts derisively._

**Parasol: **  
I'd like to see her try. You know the law, Sky: "None shall marry against her will."

**Skydancer: **  
But if it's a matter of public interest . . . 

**Parasol: **  
The law still stands and I'm standing by the law. 

**Skydancer (persisting):**  
But supposing the High Queen issues an edict?

**Parasol (skeptically raising an eyebrow):**  
High Queen Tiffany? An edict forcing me to marry based on some bizarre prophecy? I just can't picture _that._

**Sparkler: **  
But Par, some of Omen's predictions have already come true! 

_Parasol frowns._

**Skydancer (seeing his chance):**  
Unlikely though it is, I just thought you _might_ want to keep an open mind about Moonstone--just in case.

**Parasol (doubtfully):**  
Hmph.

**Skydancer: **  
There are worse!

**Parasol (suspiciously):**  
You seem very certain.

**Skydancer (very thoughtfully): **  
Well, I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular . . . it's just that I _thought_ I saw Tex talking to Love Token about . . . 

**Sparkler:**  
About what?

**Skydancer:**  
About a ring.

**Parasol (exploding):**  
WHAT?? TEX?? That blithering idiot of a pony??? That ignorant moron???

**Skydancer (hiding a grin):**  
That's the one! And you know, I could be wrong, but I seem to remember seeing him chatting with Steamer and Quarterback recently, too.

**Parasol (wrathfully):**  
Why, that two-faced son of a donkey! _I_ see his trick! He thinks he can send his little minions to "soften me up"! That manipulative bastard!

**Skydancer: **  
Yes, how shocking!

**Parasol: **  
It would serve him right if I _did_ marry Moonstone. That would burst his little bubble, wouldn't it?

**Skydancer (enthusiastically): **  
It certainly would!

**Sparkler: **  
But you hate Moonstone!

**Parasol: **  
Ye-es . . . I wouldn't _really_ marry him . . . 

**Skydancer:**  
But imagine the look on Tex's face!

**Parasol (chuckling evilly): **  
Oh, I'm imagining it!

**Skydancer: **  
I'll bet Tex would get a turn even if he just heard you were engaged-- 

**Parasol (suddenly suspicious): **  
You're taking a very personal interest in this, Skydancer. What's your scheme?

**Skydancer (innocently): **  
Scheme? Moi?

**Sparkler (with a smile): **  
You're not fooling anyone. We remember who doused Wind Whistler with glow-in-the-dark paint last week.

**Parasol: **  
And tied Tex and 4-Speed together by the tail at breakfast the week before that.

**Skydancer (ruffling his wings indignantly):**  
Well, really! I'm shocked that you--who know me so well--think that I might have an ulterior motive!

**Parasol (drily): **  
I'm looking for an ulterior motive _because_ I know you so well. Why are you so keen on getting me mated to Moonstone?

**Skydancer: **  
Promised, not mated.

**Parasol:**  
Whatever!

**Skydancer: **  
Now, what possible reason would I have for wanting such a thing . . . unless it was in your best interest?

**Parasol: **  
The mind boggles.

**Skydancer (reproachfully): **  
Parasol, Parasol! Such a cynic! Believe it or not, there _are_ still ponies who only act out of the goodness of their heart!

**Parasol:**  
Yes, but are you one of them? 

**Skydancer: **  
What could _I_ possibly gain from such atrocious manipulation?

**Parasol:**  
Well . . . 

**Skydancer:**  
Do you _really_ think I could have anything but your _best interest_ in mind?

**Parasol (cautiously):**  
I suppose not. But sometimes that's more than enough. 

**Skydancer (grinning):**  
Just remember . . . Skydancer knows best!

_He dodges a playful blow from Parasol._

**Parasol:**  
Go on, you! Go torment someone else for a while!

**Skydancer (flourishing his wings):**  
Your wish is my command!

_This time he leaps into the air to avoid the blow. With a chuckle, he soars high into the sky, far beyond the little glen where the conversation took place, before doubling back and gliding in low and silently. He lands behind a copse of trees and bushes, close to the clearing, but out of sight. Applejack, Bubbles, and the rest of the smooth hooved conspirators crouch uncomfortably in the bushes, scratched by jagged branches and thistles. They are intently focused on the little clearing beyond them, and they peer cautiously through the lattice of branches and leaves._

**Skydancer (creeping up behind them):**  
Pssst!

**Bubbles: **  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Sparkler (lifting her head and looking quizzically at the bushes): **  
What was that?

**Skydancer (whispering):**  
Quick, back to Dream Castle! Stragety session!

_With a flit of his wings he wheels off again, being careful to fly low, out of sight. The other males make a hasty exodus, running, flying, or winking away before Sparkler or Parasol spot them._

Back at Dream Castle, the stallions shake the leaves and dirt our of their fur.

**Applejack (picking out brambles):**  
Ow! I'm going to be sore for _weeks._

**Bubbles (rubbing his ears):**  
Yeah, well at least Steamer didn't step on your HEAD!

**Moonstone (futiley trying to brush the dust off his tux):**  
That was ridiculous! Of course Parasol would never marry me! And light knows I'd never WANT her to marry me! What was I THINKING? 

**Skydancer:**  
The plan is going perfectly, Moonie!

**Moonstone:**  
My name's MOONSTONE, you birdbrained pegasus!

**Skydancer:**  
Anyway, you don't have to get mated to her . . . you just has to get _engaged_ to her.

**Sprinkles: **  
What do you mean? The bet was . . . 

**Skydancer (grinning):**  
. . . that she'd accept a proposal from one of us before a proposal from one of them. Nothing was said about actually getting married. 

_All the ponies pause a minute, mentally replaying the conversation._

**Sunbeam: **  
Hey, you're right! You crafty old devil!

**Skydancer (bowing): **  
Thank you, thank you!

**Bubbles:**  
Mentioning Love Token was a stroke of genius . . . everyone knows she's the best ringmaker in Dream Valley.

**Scoops (skeptically): **  
Yes, but what if Parasol checks up on your little fib?

**Skydancer (grinning): **  
Fib? Fib??? Surely you don't think an honorable pegasus like me would lie, do you?

**All the stallions (without hesitation): **  
Yes!

**Skydancer (shaking his head): **  
My, my, someone must have been dragging my name through the mud! For your information, fellows, I did not utter one lie!

_General snorts of disbelief greet this statement._

**Skydancer: **  
It's true! And if I bend the truth a little . . . well, that's not my fault!

_(sings)_ I just tell them what they want to hear!

**Moonstone: **  
You said he asked about a ring!

**Skydancer:**  
Well, that _is_ a funny thing . . .   
His grand-sire's ring needed resetting,  
And _that's_ the ring that he was getting . . .   
But tell them what they want to hear!

**Bubbles: **  
You said he talked to Steamer, too!

**Skydancer: **  
Why, he did, it's perfectly true!  
Of course, he also chatted with 4-Speed and Chief  
(And Slugger, too, it's my belief) . . .   
But tell them what they want to hear!

**Sunbeam: **  
Yeah, but it's quite misleading . . . 

**Skydancer (laughing heartily): **  
Well, yes! 

But when a rumor needs some feeding,  
When the truth just won't quite do,  
The best course of action--yes it's true!  
--Is to tell them what they want to hear!  
Oh yes! Tell them what they want to hear!

**Sprinkles (muttering):**  
How come Sky always gets the most lines?

**Skydancer (grinning):**  
I wrote the script.

**Scoops: **  
So what next? 

**Skydancer: **  
Next we clean up Moonstone's tux so he'll be ready to go courting again tomorrow. More flowers wouldn't hurt either . . . 

**Sunbeam: **  
Well, don't get them from Moondancer's garden unless you want to end up as a lawn ornament until spring. 

**Sprinkles: **  
I just hope Blossom doesn't notice how quickly her roses are disappearing.

**Moonstone (groaning): **  
You mean I have to get into this thing _again_ tomorrow?

_He plucks unhappily at his tuxedo._

**Bubbles:**  
You have to look your best for the ladies, Moonstone! Ho ho ho!

**Scoops: **  
Better look out! If Windy sees you all dressed up, we'll probably have to pry her off with a crowbar!

_Moonstone glares at Bubbles and Scoops._

**Skydancer (hovering): **  
We'll meet tomorrow at dusk. See you then!

_The stallions quickly disperse, thinking about tomorrow . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_The following day . . . as twilight settles over the land, the smooth-hooved stallions straggle into the courtyard, one by one. Skydancer is the first pony there, naturally, and Moonstone arrives last of all._

**Moonstone (lethargically shrugging into his tuxedo): **  
This won't work. I know it won't.

**Skydancer: **  
Relax--everything will go juuust fine.

**Sprinkles (dropping a fresh bouquet of roses by Moonstone's feet): **  
There are your flowers, Don Juan!

**Applejack: **  
Blossom's?

**Sprinkles:**  
Posey's.

_Moonstone growls at Sprinkles and awkwardly wraps his front leg around the flowers. The other stallions watch him with "Boy, I'm glad that's not me!" expressions._

**Skydancer: **  
Great! Now just remember to act charming and polite!

_Moonstone miserably clutches at the bouquet as it tries to slip away._

**Moonstone (panicking): **  
What if she says yes? What if she wants to go through with the marriage ceremony?

**Applejack: **  
C'mon, Moonstone . . . what are the chances of that happening? Seriously.

**Scoops: **  
Look on the bright side . . . if she _does_ agree, you can always fake your own death.

**Moonstone:**  
FAKE MY OWN--!!!

_Skydancer gives Scoops a reproachful look._

**Skydancer: **  
Don't worry, if she really _does_ want to marry you, just tell her you were drunk at the time.

_Moonstone grumbles, but reluctantly leaves the courtyard, peering wistfully over his shoulder at the Parasol-less environment._

As Moonstone trots towards the waterfall--one of Parasol's favorite places--he sees another blue pony trotting along.

**Moonstone (surprised): **  
Sunlight? When did you get in town?

**Sunlight: **  
Who . . . oh, hi Moonstone. I got here yesterday. I was passing through, so I thought . . . 

_Sunlight frowns_

**Sunlight: **  
Why are you wandering around in a tuxedo at night? . . . if you don't mind me asking.

**Moonstone (gloomily):**  
Oh, it's because of _Parasol._

**Sunlight: **  
Parasol??? Err . . . how nice! How long have your two been . . . ?

**Moonstone (mumbling): **  
Yeah, about as nice as stepping on a rusty nail. I've been . . . seeing her . . . since yesterday. The prophecy, you know.

**Sunlight: **  
The what? 

**Moonstone: **  
You haven't heard about it? 

_His eyes narrow._

**Moonstone: **  
You came here to see Parasol, didn't you? _That's_ why you're in Dream Valley.

**Sunlight (embarrassed):**  
Don't worry, I won't get in your way. I didn't know you two were--

_Moonstone's face brightens._

**Moonstone: **  
We aren't! 

_He drops the roses onto the ground._

**Moonstone: **  
Take the flowers and go find Parasol!

**Sunlight: **  
But . . . 

**Moonstone (shoving Sunlight toward the waterfall): **  
I _insist!_

**Sunlight: **  
Well . . . if you're sure--

**Moonstone: **  
Positive.

_The unicorn winks away, leaving Sunlight alone with the bouquet of flowers. The aqua earthling shrugs and picks up the roses, then meanders towards the waterfall. _

In the meantime . . . Tex, Slugger, and Quarterback meet with Wigwam.

**Wigwam: **  
NO! I'm sorry, but I am NOT going to join in your little bet!

**Quarterback: **  
C'mon, Wigwam, we really need to win! 

**Wigwam: **  
I don't _want_ to marry Parasol!

**Slugger: **  
Oh, and you think we do? 

**Wigwam: **  
If you don't want to marry her, why did you . . . No. No, I won't ask.

_The orange male rolls his eyes. Engrossed in their discussion, none of the Clydesdales notice Sparkler wandering up through the bushes behind them._

**Tex: **  
Look, if one of us Clydes doesn't marry her, Skydancer is going to humiliate us!

**Wigwam: **  
Correction: Skydancer will humiliate _you. I_ am not part of this bet and I never was.

**Sparkler (emerging from the undergrowth):**  
What bet?

_The four stallions freeze, then slowly turn around._

**Tex: **  
H-hi Sparkler.

**Sparkler (raising an eyebrow): **  
What bet?

**Slugger: **  
Nice night, huh? Look at that moon.

**Sparkler (irritated): **  
Okay, read my lips here . . . WHAT . . . BET?

**Tex (nervous): **  
You must've misunderstood, Miss Sparkler. We don't know nuthin' about no bets.

**Sparkler:**  
Don't call me that! 

_She glares, then gets a thoughtful look on her face._

**Sparkler:**  
You've been betting on bushwoolie races again, haven't you?

_Tex, Quarterback, and Slugger exchange panicky glances._

**Tex and Quarterback:**  
NO! 

**Sparkler (smugly): **  
Ohhh, is Majesty going to be mad!

**Quarterback:**  
But we _weren't_ betting on the bushwoolies! I swear!

**Slugger:**  
He's right!

**Sparkler (pivotting towards Dream Castle):**  
I think I'll trot over to Dream Castle right now and have a word with Majesty. I'll just tell her that you guys were--

**Quarterback (losing his head):**  
It wasn't that! It was just a stupid bet about Parasol!

_Tex and Slugger gape at Quarterback in dismay._

**Wigwam (under his breath):  
** "Stupid" being the operative word . . .

**Sparkler:**  
What _about_ Parasol?

**Quarterback (garbled and panicky): **  
We have to marry Parasol before one of the smooth-hooved stallions does, or else--mmph!

_Tex claps a hoof over Quarterback's mouth._

**Sparkler (swishing her tail):**  
Thank you, I think I've heard enough, Quarterback!

_She gallops off._

**Tex:**  
YOU IDIOT!

**Slugger (glaring):  
** Thanks a LOT, Quarterback!

**Quarterback: **  
But . . . all I said was--

**Tex and Slugger (in unison):**  
Shut up!

_In the meantime, Sunlight nervously edges towards Parasol, who's sitting on a stone ledge by the waterfall._

**Sunlight: **  
H-hello there, Parasol.

**Parasol: **  
Who--oh, it's you. Hi Sunli--

_She spots the bouquet._

**Parasol: **  
Oh, great Rainbow, not you too!

**Sunlight: **  
I just--what?

**Parasol: **  
One proposal--just one--out of you and I'm going to toss you in the river, understand?

**Sunlight: **  
Proposal? Err . . . I wasn't planning to--I mean, it seems a little premature!

**Parasol: **  
Good. Great. Just keep thinking along those lines.

_Parasol gazes into the river._

**Parasol (muttering): **  
This is the worst week of my life.

**Sunlight (confused but sympathetic):**  
Is there anything I can do?

**Parasol: **  
No. 

_Sunlight sits down beside Parasol and both ponies are silent for a long time, reflecting._

**Sunlight: **  
Why did you come here tonight, Parasol?

**Parasol: **  
Oh . . . I'm waiting for the light.

**Sunlight:**  
The light?

**Parasol: **  
I thought maybe if I waited for the sunrise it would make me feel better . . . It'll only be a few hours now.  
_(singing softly)_ Light . . .   
As per nature's design   
It darts down from the pines;   
The sun rolls to its height.

Morn . . .   
Flowers reach towards sky!  
Despair lightens and dies  
And the world is reborn!

**Sunlight (catching on): **  
Day . . .   
Like a thief in the night  
Sud-denly light   
Burns the darkness away!

_Parasol looks surprised, then pleased. She nods._

**Both (forte):**  
Dawn!   
Like a memory of love,  
A hope from above,  
An explosion of song!

**Sunlight: **  
Like a hope from above . . . 

**Parasol:**  
A memory of love . . . 

**Sunlight: **
**Parasol (harmonizing): **

The light . . . 
Sun light . . . 

_The first greyness of dawn lightens the sky, and the two Rainbow ponies lean against each other, looking east._

_An hour or two later, Sparkler wanders up and down the river looking for Parasol._

**Sparkler (grumbling):**  
This river is too darn long!

_Suddenly, she catches sight of a spot of yellow, green, and blue._

**Sparkler: **  
Ah ha! _Finally!_

_She trots towards the multi-colored hair and stares in amazement at Parasol leaning against Sunlight's shoulder._

**Sparkler:**  
Parasol?? Sunlight?? 

_No response comes from the Rainbow ponies, so Sparkler trots around them._

**Sparkler:**  
. . . both asleep. Hmm . . . well, the news about the bet can wait, I suppose. They always say to let sleeping ponies lie . . . 

_She leans back, eyeing the sleeping ponies._

**Sparkler:**  
Besides, they look kind of cute together!

_She tiptoes away. A few minutes later, Sunlight opens his eyes against the first strong rays of morning light. As he glances around, Parasol blinks sleepily and drowsily snuggles up against Sunlight's shoulder. A second later she apparently recalls where she is and leaps to her hooves, jumping back from Sunlight and blushing fiercely._

**Parasol:**  
Err . . . good morning.

**Sunlight (also blushing):**  
Good morning, Parasol.

_A pause._

**Sunlight:**  
I . . . probably shouldn't have bothered you last night. You wanted to be alone, and--

**Parasol (quickly):**  
That's okay. I actually _(blushing harder than ever)_ enjoyed having someone to talk to. _(in more of her usual tone)_ Someone with a brain, that is. 

**Sunlight:  
** Gee, thanks! Oops, I mean . . . I'm sure there are lots of intelligent ponies in Dream Valley. Like, um, Moonstone . . . ?

_He watches anxiously for Parasol's reaction._

**Parasol (snorting):**  
HA! _Moonstone?_ That pony couldn't find his way out of an empty room unless he had a dirt-smudged piece of parchment showing him the way! He's a complete idiot! I don't know what Windy sees in him.

_Sunlight raises an eyebrow._

**Sunlight:**  
Windy and Moonstone are seeing each other?

**Parasol:**  
Doesn't she wish.

**Sunlight:**  
Oh. I see.

**Parasol (still embarrassed and anxious to steer the conversation away from romance:)**  
Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to grab a quick shower under the waterfall.

_Without further ado, she leaps gracefully into the water (which is chest deep at this spot) and swims underneath the cascading stream of water. (There's actually a series of waterfalls spaced along the river; the biggest one is by Dream Castle, but several smaller, gentler waterfalls appear downstream. Parasol is under one of these smaller falls.)_

**Parasol (kicking up her heels):**  
Ahhh! Refreshing! _(looking at Sunlight)_ So are you coming in or what?

**Sunlight (pacing along the bank):**  
Umm . . .

**Parasol (shaking her forelock out of her eyes):**  
Oh, come on!

**Sunlight:**  
Well, okay . . . 

_He leaps not-so-gracefully into the water._

**Parasol:**  
Ack! Tidal wave!

**Sunlight:**  
Hey, this _is_ nice!

_He playfully splashes water at Parasol._

**Parasol (smiling dangerously):**  
I wouldn't do that if I were you! 

_She dives underwater (quite a feat for a pony!)_

**Sunlight (looking around after a minute, slightly worried):**  
Parasol? Are you okay?

_Parasol suddenly lunges up from the water, grabs Sunlight's mane, and pulls him over sideways. _

_Cut to a shot of Skydancer twitching his ears as he hears a faint echo of a Sunlight's shriek of surprise and delight._

**Skydancer:**  
Hmm . . . I wonder what's up?

_He glides into the air and begins soaring towards the waterfall, but checks his flight when he spots a familiar blue unicorn. Moonstone is furtively stuffing his tuxedo under a rock in the wild brambles near the river._

**Skydancer (hovering):**  
Ahem . . . I don't think that's how you treat a dry-clean only suit, Moonie.

**Moonstone (startled but defiant):**  
Listen, you meddling featherweight . . . my name's MOONSTONE! And I'll do whatever the shades I want with my tuxedo.

**Skydancer (with an easy shrug):**  
Hey, just trying to be helpful. If you want Tex and Slugger to give your sausage curls, that's not my business.

**Moonstone (under his breath):**  
Maybe with Sunlight around, it won't be needed . . . 

**Skydancer (landing gracefully):**  
What was that? It won't be needed?

**Moonstone:**  
I _hope_ not . . . 

**Skydancer (interested):**  
Oh? Don't tell me you actually made some progress last night!

**Moonstone:**  
Well . . . Parasol probably doesn't think any less of me than she did before. Heh heh.

**Skydancer:**  
Hmm, that _is_ good news! Where is Parasol?

**Moonstone:**  
Ahhh . . . I'm not sure. 

**Skydancer (taking off again):**  
Well, no problem . . . she's sure to be somewhere near the river.

**Moonstone:**  
Skydancer, wait! I really don't think you should ask her about--

**Skydancer (bellowing, as he's almost out of hearing distance):**  
No fear, Moonie! I'll be the soul of discretion!

**Moonstone:**  
MY NAME'S _MOONSTONE!_ _(He watches the pegasus receding in the distance.)_ Well, Skydancer probably doesn't care who's courting Parasol anyway as long as it's not a Clydesdale . . . 

_Meanwhile, Skydancer glides over the river, scanning the banks. At last he spots Parasol stretched out on a sunny rock waiting for her coat to dry._

**Skydancer (cheerfully):**  
Hey Parasol!

**Parasol (a little dreamily):**  
Hmm? Oh, hi Sky.

**Skydancer:**  
Bad news, I'm afraid . . . Some of my inside sources say the high queen is looking into this whole Omen business, so--

**Parasol:**  
Well, I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if I had to marry.

**Skydancer (gaping):**  
EH??? 

**Parasol (irritated):**  
Oh, don't look so surprised. It would be worth it just to stop all these light-forsaken proposals. Besides _(smiling and stretching)_ I actually had quite an enjoyable talk last night . . . with a handsome stallion. You know, you might want to close your mouth before you swallow a fly. Well, I'm off to breakfast!

_Parasol trots towards the castle. _

**Skydancer:**  
Parasol had an _enjoyable_ talk with _Moonstone?_ Great Rainbow!

_Skydancer is still shaking his head in amazement when Sparkler trots up._

**Sparkler:**  
There you are! I've been looking all over for you!

**Skydancer:**  
Hey Sparky! What's up?

**Sparkler:**  
Funny . . . that's just what I was about to ask _you._

**Skydancer (innocently):**  
Oh?

**Sparkler:**  
I appreciate a joke as much as the next pony, Sky, but this time you have gone _too far._

**Skydancer (reproachfully):**  
I thought you'd be the first one to appreciate the humor of the situation. It wasn't easy getting all those bushwoolies under Blade's bed, you know!

**Sparkler:**  
Well, I . . . what? Bushwoolies?

_A bloodcurdling scream issues from the direction of the castle._

**Skydancer:**  
Aw, you missed it!

**Sparkler (disppointed):**  
Aww, dang! _(recalling herself)_ But that's not what I was talking about.

**Skydancer (cocking his head):**  
Ohhh? I'm surprised you found out about your mattress already.

**Sparkler:**  
What's wrong with my--No, no, nevermind! It can wait! Sky, I'm talking about your bet.

**Skydancer (after hesitating just a fraction of a second):**  
Bet? What bet?

**Sparkler:**  
The one you made with Tex and Quarterback and light knows who else. The one about Parasol getting married.

**Skydancer:**  
Oh, _that_ bet. Well, what's the harm in that, Sparky? Surely you don't think _any_one in Dream Valley could actually influence Par one way or another, do you? She knows her own mind. If she suddenly decides to marry Applejack or Steamer or Rainbow knows who . . . why, then she certainly would have married him anyway, bet or no! 

**Sparkler:**  
Parasol and _Steamer??_

**Skydancer (smoothly):**  
Hypothetically.

**Sparkler:**  
Granted, Parasol isn't likely to be influenced one way or another . . . but what about the other parties involved?

**Skydancer:**  
What do you mean?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, let's say Parasol accepts a proposal from a stallion who doesn't really want to marry her--someone who wouldn't have proposed if it hadn't been for the bet!

**Skydancer (uncomfortably):**  
Ahh . . . well, that _would_ be a slight problem. Of course, when I made the bet I had assumed that nothing would convince Parasol to actually marry . . . 

**Sparkler:**  
That's what I would've said, too . . . up until this morning.

_Skydancer raises an eyebrow._

**Skydancer:**  
Why the change of opinion?

**Sparkler (glancing around furtively):**  
Don't tell anyone, but . . . I was looking for Parasol along the river early today. I found her, all right--snuggled up against a certain blue Rainbow pony. _(She gives Skydancer a meaningful look.)_ Not to mention any names, but . . . I think you know who I mean.

_Skydancer's jaw drops._

**Skydancer (incredulously):**  
You're kidding. Great Rainbow! _(He frowns thoughtfully.)_ Parasol _did_ mention having an enjoyable date, but I thought maybe she was being sarcastic.

**Sparkler:**  
Look, I just want to know . . . does he really care about her, or is he only involved because of the bet?

**Skydancer (hedging):**  
Welllllllll . . . 

**Sparkler (sighing):**  
I guess that answers my question. In that case I'm going to go tell her the whole thing!

**Skydancer (regretfully):**  
Aww! Just when I was about to win the bet!

**Sparkler:  
** _Sky!_ What if he proposes to her thinking she'll refuse??

**Skydancer:**  
Okay, okay, I see your point. _(to himself)_ Such a shame, though . . . 

_He sighs as Sparkler trots off to find Parasol._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Meanwhile, Moonstone saunters through the gardens surrounding the castle humming to himself. Rounding a corner, he spots Sunlight energetically picking a bouquet. Moonstone is estatic that Sunlight unknowingly rescued him from another night of wooing Parasol, so he decides to solicit some free advice._

**Moonstone:**  
Hey Sunlight.

**Sunlight (looking up):**  
Hi Moonstone! 

**Moonstone (in a friendly voice):**  
How'd the date with Parasol go?

**Sunlight (blushing a little):**  
Oh! Okay. _(with a sappy sigh)_ She's the most beautiful, sweet-tempered mare in the world!

**Moonstone:**  
Ahhhhh . . . riiiight. _(to himself)_ Love is truly blind. _(out loud)_ Want some advice?

**Sunlight:**  
Uh . . . okay. Sure.

**Moonstone:**  
Grab a ring and propose to her ASAP.

**Sunlight:**  
PROPOSE??? But I've only been here a day! I've only spent one evening with her!

**Moonstone:**  
So what? You like her, right?

**Sunlight (with another lovelorn sigh):**  
She's the light of my life, my reason for living, my--

**Moonstone:**  
Uh huh. And she likes you, right?

**Sunlight (cautiously optimistic):**  
Well . . . I _think_ she does.

**Moonstone (drily):**  
Did she kick you into the river after you gave her the flowers? No? That means she likes you.

**Sunlight:**  
Oh, good. I don't want to rush things, though.

**Moonstone:**  
Did you know three different ponies have proposed to Parasol in the past week. _(He watches Sunlight's jaw fall open.)_ No, I didn't think so.

**Sunlight:**  
THREE??? In the past _week??_ Did . . . did she accept any of them?

**Moonstone:**  
Not _yet,_ but . . . 

**Sunlight (with new resolve):**  
You're right--I'm going to get a ring right away! 

**Moonstone:**  
Try asking Love Token . . . she's the best ring maker in the valley. 

**Sunlight**  
Thanks, Moonstone! I'll grab some flowers, too! _(reflectively)_ Parasol might say no . . . but at least I'll have _asked!_

_Sunlight dashes off without another word._

**Moonstone (watching him go):**  
Good luck. _(pause)_ Better you than me.

_After a few minutes, Sunlight dashes back again._

**Sunlight:**  
Uhhh . . . what's Love Token look like? 

**Moonstone:**  
Pink earthling, white hair, symbol of two rings. She always wears a pink and green stocking cap and she has this weird fake French accent . . . 

**Sunlight:**  
Thanks!

_Sunlight quickly locates Love Token, a pink pony who, as usual, is wearing a green and pink striped stocking cap._

**Sunlight:**  
Um . . . hello.

**Love Token (with a fake French accent):**  
Ah? And who iz zis?

**Sunlight (take aback):**  
Err . . . I'm Sunlight. I'm . . . I'm interested for in a ring. For a mare.

**Love Token (leering):**  
Ohhh, ze leetle blue pony, he is in love, yes?

**Sunlight (blushing):**  
Well, really, I--

**Love Token:**  
What kind of a ring are you wanting, zhen?

**Sunlight:**  
Oh . . . a standard engagement type, I suppose.

**Love Token:**  
You leave zhis decision to me, yes? Very wise.

_Love Token pulls a ring out of her stocking cap._

**Love Token:**  
Zhere you are!

**Sunlight (incredulous):**  
You . . . you keep zhem--I mean, them--in your hat??

**Love Token:**  
Mais oui! Why not?

**Sunlight:**  
Just curious. _(awkward pause)_ Thanks for the ring.

**Love Token (waving a hoof in dismissal):**  
Eet vas nothing! I vill giftwrap it! 

_She pulls a second stocking cap out, shoves the ring into it, and gives it to Sunlight._

**Sunlight:**  
Um . . . thanks. That's a . . . very professional wrapping job.

**Love Token:**  
And now, mon petit poney, you should find your lady-friend before she, how do you say, gets away!

**Sunlight:**  
True enough. Thank you again, Love Token!

_He trots away, passing (in quick succession), Moonstone (hiding another tuxedo), Tex (reading _Stallions Are from Mars, Mares Are from Somewhere Else_), and Omen (being pursued by Heart Throb) before stumbling upon Steamer and Quarterback standing together in a clearing. _

**Steamer (in a high-pitched voice):**  
Why, _of course_ I'll marry you, Quarterback dear!

_Suddenly the two Clydesdales become aware of Sunlight standing nearby, gaping._

**Sunlight (blushing):**  
Errr, so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! _(galloping away)_ What's _wrong_ with this place?

**Quarterback (watching Sunlight retreat):**  
Well, of all the shade-kissing--great! Just great! Good _job,_ Steamer!

**Steamer:**  
WHAT??? This is suddenly MY fault? _You're_ the one who thought "roleplaying" would help our technique with Parasol, smarty!

**Quarterback:**  
Oh, shut up!

_Meanwhile, Parasol once again lingers near the waterfall, lounging on her side. (Hey, she likes the waterfall, all right? ^_~) Sunlight trots out of the shubbery._

**Parasol (smiling lazily):**  
Oh, hello Sunlight!

**Sunlight (shy):**  
Hello Parasol . . . I-I brought you something.

**Parasol:**  
A stocking cap? 

**Sunlight:**  
Oops. Hang on a second here . . . 

_He grabs the hat and turns away for a minute. As he turns back towards her, he kneels on one knee and silently flourishes the ring._

_Parasol sits up, looks at Sunlight, then at the ring . . . then at Sunlight again. She studies him closely. His eyes are squeezed shut for fear that she'll be angry or, worse yet, merely amused._

**Sunlight (in a VERY unsteady voice):**  
Parasol . . . will you marry me?

_Silence. Parasol is expressionless._

**Parasol:**  
Why are you asking me this?

**Sunlight (opening his eyes in surprise and standing):**  
Don't you know?

**Parasol:**  
Tell me.

**Sunlight:**  
Because I love you.

**Parasol:**  
After one evening you think you love me?

**Sunlight (simply):**  
I _know_ I do.

_Parasol looks at him again._

**Parasol:**  
Rainbow help us both.

**Sunlight (hoping):**  
You . . . will? You'll marry me?

**Parasol:**  
I'll think about it. But you may as well know . . . _(she smiles faintly)_ I'm inclined to say yes.

_Sunlight's expression is a mixture of disbelief, excitement, and sheer joy._

**Parasol (warningly):** Now, don't get that mushy expression plastered all over your silly blue face . . . I have ulterior motives.

**Sunlight (barely hearing her):**  
Oh?

**Parasol (snorting):**  
Anything to stop everyone from talking about the ridiculous prophecy . . . are you going to give me that ring or what?

**Sunlight:**  
Huh? Oh . . . 

_He realizes he still has the ring and carefully puts it on her right hoof. Parasol lifts her hoof thoughtfully, gazing at the thinly hammered ring._

**Parasol:**  
I need to think about this . . . 

**Sunlight (dreamily):**  
Whatever you want, Parasol . . . 

_He wanders away in a happy stupor._

_Parasol lies down on a rock overhanging the river, watching the water flowing past._

**Parasol (smiling):**  
Rainbow help us both . . . after only one night. Who'd have thought? 

_An hour or two later, Sparkler finally finds Parasol. Having been safely isolated from prying eyes, Parasol wears a sappy-happy expression that would make most of the ponies in Dream Valley boggle._

**Sparkler (to herself):**  
Uh oh . . . 

_Parasol turns towards her and she sees the ring for the first time._

**Sparkler:**  
Oh _no . . ._

**Parasol:**  
Hi Sparkler!

**Sparkler (with apprehension):**  
Hi Par! What's with the ring?

_Parasol actually smiles dreamily, causing Sparkler's eyebrows to shoot up about three inches._

**Parasol:**  
You won't believe who gave this to me . . . 

**Sparkler:**  
I . . . actually, I kind of spotted you two last night. Um, Parasol . . . you know that prophecy Omen was babbling about?

**Parasol:**  
Of course I _know!_ Those stupid Clydesdales have been throwing flowers at me ever since that miserable donkey came to Dream Valley. Hmph! I'd like to know just when _they_ became so concerned with the welfare of the Valley! 

**Sparkler (uncomfortable):**  
Have you ever thought there might be . . . well, ulterior motives . . . behind their proposals?

**Parasol (sharply):**  
What do you mean?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, supposing somepony had dragged them into a bet--

**Parasol:**  
A bet. _(Her eyes narrow.)_ Which means Skydancer's involved somehow, doesn't it?

_Sparkler shifts her hooves._

**Parasol:**  
WELL??

**Sparkler:**  
Well . . . yeah.

**Parasol:**  
Okay, what's this all about?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, as far as I can tell, Sky and Applejack and all kinda . . . bet the Clydes that you wouldn't accept a marriage proposal from them. And they, um, bet that you would.

_Parasol glowers._

**Parasol:**  
When I get ahold of that pegasus . . . and those Clydes--

**Sparkler:**  
Um, that's not all, Par. The bet--it also went the other way.

_Silence. Parasol gazes into the river a long time before speaking._

**Parasol:**  
So . . . what you're saying is the Clydes also bet that Skydancer or his cronies . . .

_In one swift movement, she tears the engagement ring from her hoof and flings it into the river with a violent toss of her head._

**Parasol:**  
I should've known . . . I should've known! What a fool I've been!

**Sparkler:**  
Par . . . I'm sorry.

**Parasol:**  
Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I only did it for that stupid prophecy anyway . . . JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

_Sparkler silently retreats, pausing to look back at the pink earthling sitting hunched by the river. With a barely audible Skydancer lands behind her._

**Sparker:**  
You heard?

_Skydancer nods solemnly._

**Skydancer (sadly):**  
I didn't mean to hurt her. Who'd have thought she'd fall in love?

**Sparkler:**  
I know. I know. What are we going to do now?

**Skydancer:**  
I could apologize--

**Sparkler:**  
Are you kidding? Give her time to cool off, Sky! She'd kill you! Come on, let's go brainstorm. We'll think of something.

_Sparkler disappears into the bushes. Skydancer looks over his shoulder at Parasol, shakes his head, and follows her._

_In the meantime, Sunlight is still wandering around, giddy with happiness. After an hour of absent-mindedly bumping into various residents of Dream Valley, he decides to return to his fiancee. _

_He returns to the river. Parasol is sitting in the same spot, staring morosely into the river. Her back is to Sunlight._

**Sunlight:**  
Hi Parasol!

_Parasol hastily rubs a hoof across her eyes and composes herself before turning around._

**Parasol (icily):**  
Oh . . . it's _you._

**Sunlight (sensing something is amiss):**  
Uh . . . is something wrong?

_He anxiously draws nearer._

**Sunlight:**  
Where's your ring?

**Parasol (too sweetily):**  
My ring? You're wondering where my ring is, Sunlight?

**Sunlight:**  
Uh . . . yeah.

**Parasol:**  
Well, let me show you!

_She pushes him into the river._

**Parasol (acidly):**  
Check the bottom carefully--it's down there somewhere!

**Sunlight (sputtering in surprise as he treads water):**  
P-Parasol! What are you doing?

_He pulls himself out of the river._

**Parasol:**  
I don't _want_ your miserable ring! I don't want _you!_

_She turns away, her head high in the air._

**Sunlight (hurt):**  
But . . . but earlier--you said--

**Parasol (sneering):**  
And you believed me? Why would I want to marry _you,_ Sunlight? I've had proposals from ponies bigger than you, stronger than you, more powerful than you . . . why on earth would I choose _you?_

_She begins walking away, leaving the sopping blue earthling trembling with hurt. _

**Sunlight:**  
I love you.

_Parasol pauses, snorting with disbelief without turning around._

**Parasol:**  
_Love._

**Sunlight:**  
Love. It's all I have, Parasol, but . . . but it's yours.

**Parasol:**  
Forget it, Sunlight . . . we're through!

_She stomps off, but Sunlight trails along behind her._

**Sunlight:**  
But I love you!

**Parasol:**  
I've heard it all before.

**Sunlight:**  
But I love you!

**Parasol:**  
What are you lying for?

**Sunlight (discouraged):**  
I _love_ you! Why won't you believe?

**Parasol:**  
I no longer trust a stallion with his heart upon his sleeve!

_She swings around, advancing towards Sunlight as he backs away from her._

**Parasol:**  
You _say_ you're in love.   
You _say_ you've lost your head.  
Well, strangely enough, that's what all the others said!  
I'm tired of this prophecy, I'm tired of this game,  
And if I get one more proposal I am going to go INSANE!

_As Parasol shrieks the last word, Sunlight backs right off the bank and falls into the river with a splash, landing in shallow water._

**Sunlight:**  
But . . . Parasol--

**Parasol (savagely):**  
Don't _say it,_ Sunlight!

_She stomps away._

**Sunlight (defeated):**  
. . . I love you . . .

_Meanwhile, Sparker and Skydancer consider their options._

**Sparkler:**  
. . . okay, so far the best idea we've come up with is brainwashing her.

_Skydancer sighs and shakes his head._

**Skydancer:**  
There must be something else we can do . . . 

**Sparkler:**  
Supposing we got her "fiance" to apologize? That would help, right?

**Skydancer:**  
Hmm . . . maybe. If he survived the encounter.

**Sparkler:**  
Well, obviously we'd have to wait for her to calm down first . . .

**Skydancer:**  
Still . . . that's not a bad idea. I'll go track down our rogue Rainbow pony so he's ready when the appropriate moment comes!

**Sparkler:**  
And I'll go have another word with Parasol . . . I hope she's feeling better! Meet you in fifteen minutes?

**Skydancer:**  
Agreed!

_They depart on their separate missions. Circling around the Valley, Skydancer soon spots his target . . ._

**Moonstone:**  
Oh no, what do you want now?? If you want me to go courting Parasol again, you can forget it!

**Skydancer:**  
That's not the issue here, Moonie--

**Moonstone:**  
My name's MOONSTONE!!!

**Skydancer:**  
--Actually, I need you to apologize to Parasol. _(indignantly)_ Really, what _were_ you thinking? You only needed her to admit that she _might_ marry you!

**Moonstone (gaping):**  
You want me to _apologize_ to her? For WHAT??

**Skydancer (patiently):**  
For courting her, of course.

**Moonstone (boggling):**  
But--that was your idea!

**Skydancer:**  
Don't worry, I'll apologize to her too . . . but since _you're_ the one who was actually wooing her . . . 

**Moonstone (defensively):**  
So were Steamer and Slugger! Are you going to make THEM apologize too?

_Skydancer looks at Moonstone with an expression that suggests he's wondering how the unicorn can be so daft._

**Skydancer:**  
No . . . why would I?

**Moonstone:**  
Then why should _I_ apologize?

**Skydancer (swishing his tail):**  
Because _you're_ the one who broke her poor little heart, you twit!

**Moonstone:**  
I did WHAT??

_Sparkler trots up._

**Sparkler:**  
Hey Moonie. So you couldn't find him, Sky? No luck at my end either; I don't know where Parasol's gone.

**Moonstone:**  
My name's MOONSTONE!!!

**Skydancer:**  
What do you mean? He's right there!

_He points a hoof at Moonstone._

**Sparkler (in the tone of someone stating the obvious):**  
Well, sure, _Moonstone's_ here. But where's Sunlight?

**Skydancer:**  
Sunlight? Is he in town again?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, it would be pretty hard for him to propose to Par from Dead Oak or wherever he lives, wouldn't it?

**Skydancer:**  
For _Sunlight_ to propose??

_He cocks his head to one side._

**Skydancer (thoughtfully):**  
So . . . when you said you'd seen her snuggling up next to a blue Rainbow pony . . . 

**Sparkler (frowning):**  
You mean you thought . . . 

_They both look at Moonstone._

**Sparkler:**  
So you're saying Sunlight was never in on the bet? 

_Skydancer shakes his head._

**Sparkler:**  
Heh heh . . . eh oh!

**Skydancer:**  
My thoughts exactly.

_Later that night, Parasol sits slumped in the shadow of an ivy-covered arbor in one of Dream Valley's many gardens. Moonlight streams through the swaying leaves, dappling her face with silver. Sparkler trots by several times before noticing her._

**Sparkler:**  
Parasol! I've been looking everywhere for you!

**Parasol:**  
Well, here I am. _(She sighs.)_ I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, Sparky. I . . . overreacted. It's not such a big deal, really.

_She turns her face to the shadows, hoping Sparkler won't notice the single tear trickling down her cheek._

**Sparkler (putting a hoof on her shoulder):**  
Aww, it's all right, Par. And . . . well, I'd like to apologize too. _(pause)_ For what I told you.

**Parasol:**  
It wasn't your fault; someone had to tell me. Better you than _Tex!_

**Sparkler:**  
But . . . well, there was a misunderstanding. See, I was checking into this bet between the smooth-hoovies and the Clydes and . . . uh . . . 

**Parasol:**  
And?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, it turns out Sunlight had nothin' to do with it. He didn't even know it was going on.

_Silence._

**Sparkler:**  
I'm . . . I'm really sorry, Par! I didn't know!

_Silence._

**Parasol:**  
Sunlight wasn't part of the bet?

**Sparkler:**  
No.

**Parasol:**  
He didn't even know about the bet?

**Sparkler:**  
He knew nothing, I swear.

**Parasol (quietly):**  
Great Rainbow. Great Rainbow, I shoved him into river.

**Sparkler:**  
You did?? _(apprehensively)_ Not into the rapids, I hope?

**Parasol:**  
No, just the shallow bits, but . . . Rainbow of Light, what will I do? He'll never forgive me!

**Sparkler (reassuringly):**  
Don't worry, Par! Skydancer's tracking him down!

**Parasol:**  
He probably has a room in Dream Castle--or he might be by the Waterfall! Is Sky checking by the Waterfall?

**Sparkler:**  
Uh . . . well, actually Sunlight kinda . . . left town.

_Parasol bonks her head against the side of the arbor._

**Parasol:**  
He _left town??_ YOU'RE KIDDING!

**Sparkler:**  
It'll be okay, Par! He can't possibly walk as fast as Skydancer can fly!

_While Sparkler reassures Parasol, Sunlight gallops despartely away from Dream Valley as fast as he can, only occassionally pausing for a rest or a bite of grass. He doesn't notice the pegasus trailing him from above. . . _

**Sunlight (stopping to catch his breath):**  
I-I'll never go back to Dream Valley again!

**Skydancer (landing gracefully):**  
Not so hasty, my friend! 

**Sunlight (startled):**  
Skydancer! What are you doing way out here?

**Skydancer:**  
I was just about to ask you the same thing. Isn't it a little late for traveling?

**Sunlight:**  
It's a long story . . . The only thing that matter is--_(He bows his head.)_--I can't go back.

**Skydancer:**  
I would rethink that if I were you; there's a little pink Rainbow pony there who cares for you very much . . .

**Sunlight:**  
Are you kidding? She pushed me in the river! She threw away the engagement ring! She _hates_ me!

_He scrubs his eyes with a hoof._

**Skydancer:**  
Just a misunderstanding, believe me. She _does_ love you, Sunlight!

_Sunlight smiles sadly._

**Sunlight:**  
Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Skydancer, but it will be better if I leave . . . better for me _and_ her.

_He rises to his hooves, preparing to leave._

**Skydancer (landing directly in front of him):**  
Sunlight, she loves you! 

**Sunlight:**  
I'm sorry, Skydancer . . . I have to get away . . . 

**Skydancer (exasperated):**  
Sunlight, _I_ was the one who started this mess, however unintentionally, and now I AM going to set things right--and you're going to cooperate! _Go back._ See for yourself!

**Sunlight (galloping around the pegasus):**  
No! It's nice of you to try and spare my feelings, but--

_Skydancer grabs a mouthful of Sunlight's tail and pumps his wings, trying to drag the earthling back towards Dream Valley._

**Sunlight:**  
OWWWW!!! _Sky_dancer!

**Skydancer:**  
Mmph _mmsph!_

**Sunlight (still moving forward, but much more slowly):**  
Let _go!_

_In a quiet shimmer of magic, a pink earthling materializes out of nowhere, followed by a faint **BANG** that heralds the arrival of Sparkler._

**Parasol (mockingly):**  
Well, well, what have we here . . . Sky, is there a particular _reason_ why you're trying to tear a swath of hair from my fiance's tail?

**Sunlight (startled):**  
Parasol!

**Skydancer (joyfully):**  
Par!

**Sunlight:**  
_Fiance???_ But . . . but you said . . . 

_Parasol steps forward and Sunlight gapes as he sees that she wears a wet engagement ring, liberally splattered with mud, around her hoof._

**Sunlight (incredulous):**  
Then . . . then Skydancer was right!

**Skydancer (cheerfully):**  
It _has_ been known to happen, you know!

**Parasol (tossing her mane):**  
You're getting all mushy again, Sunlight . . . I have to deal with that prophecy somehow, that's all.

**Sunlight:**  
Umm . . . prophecy?

**Sparkler:**  
You mean you haven't heard about _that_ either?

**Parasol:**  
I can tell you about it on the way back. This two-bit Mystic pony just waltzed into town--

_The sun is just peeking over the horizon when the four ponies finally reach Dream Valley again._

**Sparkler:**  
I'm bushed! I'm going to take a nice long snooze.

**Sunlight:**  
I think I might take a little nap by the river.

_He shyly nuzzles Parasol before trotting away._

_The unicorn and the aqua earthling depart. Parasol suddenly frowns at Skydancer, as if remembering who began the bet to begin with._

**Parasol:**  
A fine mess you got me into, Skydancer! 

**Skydancer:**  
Poor Parasol . . . I _am_ sorry. You can forgive me, I hope?

**Parasol (frowning):**  
Well, I don't know . . . I mean, _really!_ _(with a slight smile)_ Thinking I'd marry MOONSTONE! How can I forgive that?

_Skydancer grins._

**Parasol:**  
I need some shuteye . . . Goodnight, Sky.

**Skydancer:**  
Goodnight, Par. Or good morning, as the case may be! 

_He hovers thoughtfully as Parasol walks off._

**Skydancer (to himself):**  
This is no time for _me_ to sleep . . . it's time to make plans! Wedding plans--among others.

_He grins._

_Late in the afternoon, Parasol and Sunlight quietly talk by the waterfall. Soon Sparkler trots towards them._

**Sparkler:**  
What's up?

**Sunlight:**  
Oh! Hi Sparkler! We were just discussing . . . _(blushes)_ . . . wedding plans.

**Parasol:**  
I want to get the ceremony out of the way as soon as possible. I'm sick and tired of tripping over would-be suitors. It seems every time I turn around there's a stallion saying--

_Tex pops out of the bushes._

**Tex:**  
Hi Par! Wanna get hitched?

_Parasol pushes Tex into the river._

**Parasol:**  
Like I was saying . . . as soon as possible.

**Skydancer (landing):**  
Not a problem! 

**Sparkler:**  
Skydancer! What's up?

**Skydancer (grinning):**  
I reserved the Waterfall for you! The really dramatic, thundering part, of course.

**Parasol:**  
What? Majesty actually let you reserve it? In the summer? It's usually crowded with swimming ponies!

**Skydancer (winking):**  
Who said anything about Majesty? I just told Mimic that I _thought_ I'd heard someone mention seeing a leech in the river . . .

_The ponies laugh._

**Parasol:**  
Sparkler's agreed to be the maid of honor . . . would you be the best man, Sky?

**Skydancer:**  
Aww, me? I'm touched! Certainly!

**Parasol:**  
I suppose I'd better get some ponies working on a reception . . . be right back.

_She blinks twice and disappears._

**Sunlight (worried):**  
Where can I get a tuxedo?

**Sparkler:**  
I'll take care of that! Tux 'n Tails never locks his room, sooo . . . 

_She smiles and winks away._

**Sunlight (dazed):**  
Things are moving so fast . . .

**Skydancer (grinning widely):**  
You see! I told you she was in love!

**Sunlight (scuffing his hooves):**  
Oh . . . well, I don't know about _that_ . . . 

**Skydancer:**  
What??

**Sunlight:**  
Well, now that I've heard what's going on around here, it all makes sense . . . She's marrying me because of this prophecy business.

_Skydancer raises an eyebrow._

**Skydancer:**  
You really believe that? Sunlight, Sunlight, open your eyes! 

**Sunlight:**  
But that's what she says herself!

**Skydancer:**  
Well, naturally that's what she _says._ She has a reputation to maintain, you know! But do you really think she would've gone fishing for that ring for just _anypony?_ If she just wanted to stop the prophecy business, she could marry anyone!

**Sunlight:**  
Well, yes, but--

_Parasol appears out of nowhere._

**Parasol:**  
Would you believe it took me _twenty minutes_ to make Cupcake understand that I wanted fruit salad at the reception? TWENTY LIGHT-FORSAKEN MINUTES!

**Skydancer:**  
So when are you lovebirds going to tie the knot? My little "leech" rumor won't last forever, you know!

**Parasol:**  
How about tomorrow? 

**Sunlight (gaping):**  
_Tomorrow??_

**Parasol:**  
I don't believe in beating around the bush. _(She glances, almost nervously, at Sunlight.)_ But if you'd rather wait . . .

**Sunlight (ecstatic):**  
Oh, not at all! Tomorrow's fine!

_Meanwhile, news of the upcoming marriage has leaked out through the caterers._

**Cupcake:**  
. . . and you'll never believe the news!

**Heart Throb:**  
What?

**Bow-Tie:**  
What?

**Truly:**  
What? **Cupcake:**  
She's getting married! Parasol!

_The mares gasp in disbelief._

**Lofty:**  
No!

**Cupcake:**  
Yes!

**Seashell:**  
I don't believe it!

**Love Melody:**  
When, when??

**Cupcake:**  
Well . . .

_She lowers her voice as if she's about to divulge an extremely confidential secret, which is rather pointless since over twenty mares are crowded around her._

**Cupcake:**  
She's ordered the reception for _tomorrow._

_She gives the other ponies a meaningful glance as they gasp again. Just then, Skydancer trots by . . . _

**Seashell:**  
Skydancer! Quick, over here!

_Skydancer amiably trots over._

**Skydancer:**  
What's up?

**Truly:**  
Maybe you haven't heard, but . . . Parasol's getting married!

**Skydancer:**  
NO!

**The other ponies (in unison):**  
YES!

**Skydancer:**  
How interesting. Cupcake, you're in charge of the reception, I believe?

**Cupcake (surprised):**  
Why, yes I am!

**Skydancer:**  
Great! If you could arrange to have the food ready by the waterfall at, say, a little after eight, that would be wonderful!

_As the mares gape, Skydancer grins and flits away. _

Meanwhile, Tex giving a pep talk to his "troops". 

**Steamer:**  
Look, she doesn't want to marry me, Tex! Face it!

**Tex:**  
You're just not trying hard enough, dang it! If you give her more flowers--

**Quarterback:**  
Are you kidding? We could open a florist's shop with the flowers we've given her!

_Suddenly, Whizzer zooms into the clearing._

**Whizzer:**  
Didyouhearthenews? Didyou? Didyou? 

**Slugger:**  
Huh? What news?

**Whizzer:**  
'Boutthe_marriage!_ Everybodyknows! 

**Chief:**  
_Who's_ getting married?

**Whizzer:**  
Whodoyouthink? _Parasol_ofcourse!

_As Whizzer speeds away, the Clydesdales exchange looks of apprehension._

**Quarterback:**  
Uh oh.

**Steamer:**  
I think we're in a lot of trouble.

**Tex:**  
Shut up!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_The day passes quickly. The ponies involved with the wedding work hard to make sure everything is ready; everyone else works hard to spread the news. And at last, the big day arrives._

_As Medley takes her evening flight around the valley in the early morning hours, she spots something very, very strange. _Slugger_ walks out of the Perm Shoppe! And what's more, his hair has been braided into Princess Leia buns, pinned over each ear! She lands to get a closer look._

**Medley (incredulous):**  
Slugger! What _happened_ to you!

**Slugger:**  
I don't want to talk about it!

_Peeking through the window of the Perm Shoppe, the green pegasus stares in amazement. Skydancer and the rest of the smooth-hooved stallions are all there, smirking, Fifi is shrieking with laughter, and the Clydesdales are sulking in their beautiful new hair-dos. Tex has sausage curls tied up with pink ribbons. Steamer has a beehive. Quarterback has an afro. Chief has two pigtails sticking out from either side of his head. Wigwam has retained his natural hairstyle and is watching the fun with glee._

**Medley:**  
What's going on?

**Tex (furious):**  
_Nothing!_

**Skydancer (grinning):**  
Medley! Glad to see you didn't miss the show! **Wigwam (grinning evily):**  
Look on the bright side, Tex--it's not a total loss. You look good with curls!

**Fifi:**  
Tell me, how do you get that lusterous shine on your hair, Chex?

**Tex:**  
It's _Tex!_

**Fifi:**  
Can I use you for a model at my next seminar?

_Tex storms out, followed by the persistant Fifi. The rest of the Clydesdales shuffle out in gloomy silence._

**Quarterback (growling):**  
We're not going to forget this!

**Bubbles (smirking):**  
I'm sure you'll remember every time you look in the mirror!

_Quarterback glowers and stomps out._

**Applejack:**  
Did you see Chief's face? Ha ha ha!!

**Sprinkles:**  
And Tex looks he just stepped off of the Good Ship Lollipop!

**Bubbles:**  
Great idea, Sky! That was a real hoot!

**Moonstone:**  
Do you suppose they'll actually go to the wedding looking like that?

**Medley:**  
Would someone explain to me--

**Skydancer (standing):**  
Ahh, yes, the wedding! Sorry to leave the party so soon, but I have to get into my tux! If you want to come along, I can explain the situation on the way, Medley.

**Medley:**  
I _thought_ you'd be the one responsible for this!

**Skydancer (winks):**  
Why, Medley, you must be psychic!

_Skydancer and Medley trot out the door._

_Meanwhile, Parasol is besieged with helpful, curious mares._

**Heart Throb:**  
Oh, it's so wonderful! I still can't believe you're getting married, Parasol!

**Truly:**  
It's right out of a fairy tale!

**Parasol (looking around for an escape route):**  
Anything to stop that prophecy . . .

**Fizzy:**  
Gee, Parasol, you're so brave! Imagine getting married just to save Dream Valley!

**Sweet Stuff:**  
We just want you to know that we're all behind you!

**Parasol (muttering):**  
. . . can't be too far behind to suit me . . . 

_She blinks twice and disappears._

**Lickety-Split:**  
Hmph! Leaving without so much as a goodbye!

**Heart Throb (sighing romantically):**  
She needs to be alone with her secret sorrow . . . for no longer can she wait for the pony of her dreams. No, Dream Valley needs her to sacrifice her happiness--

**Gusty:**  
Heart Throb, will you please stop talking like a romance novel and get out of my way? I want to make sure the caterers have set up!

**Heart Throb:**  
Oh, right. Sorry.

_In a different room of Dream Castle, Sunlight is getting dressed up. Skydancer and Medley provide moral support for the groom, and soon Moonstone winks into the room as well._

**Sunlight:**  
I think I'm going to be sick.

**Skydancer (arranging his bow tie):**  
Now, now, Sunlight, I'm sure you'll be fine . . .

**Sunlight:**  
I'm serious! I've never been so n-nervous in my life!

**Moonstone:**  
Well, if I were going to marry Parasol, I'd be nervous too. _(under his breath)_ Not to mention certifiable . . . 

**Medley (frowning):**  
Moonstone!

_In a ripple of magic, Parasol appears in the room._

**Parasol:**  
Well . . . are you ready?

**Sunlight (smiling nervously):**  
As ready as I'll ever be.

_They solemnly walk towards the Waterfall, trailed by Skydancer, Medley, and Moonstone._

_As the orchestra (composed entirely of bushwoolies) practices the first strains of the wedding march, Omen wanders around the buffet set up in preparation for the reception, dodging the many ponies who have turned up for Parasol's wedding. He is obviously enjoying himself and appears to be wearing a special lizard talisman around his neck just for the occassion._

**Omen (happily):**  
This is the first time Heart Throb's left me alone since I got here! YES!

_He wanders over to the buffet, sneaking samples. He's not the only one--Butterscotch is also nibbling on the frosted cookies neatly laid out._

**Omen:**  
Looks like there's going to be quite a turn out, doesn't it?

**Butterscotch:**  
Well, sure! I mean, who would've thought _Parasol_ would ever get married? Everyone wants to see it happen! 'Course, she's only doing it because of that prophecy, they say . . .

**Omen:**  
Well, as long as everyone's happy with the way things turned out . . . _(under his breath)_ I know _I_ am . . .

_Omen casually saunters towards Dream Castle as Flare and Blue Moon arrive, dressed to the nines. Flare turns his head sharply as Omen slips into Dream Castle with his knapsack over his shoulder._

**Blue Moon (to Flare):**  
Well, aren't you coming? The wedding will be starting soon!

**Flare:**  
I thought I saw Omen over there . . . 

**Blue Moon:**  
Flare, we're going to be late! Listen, I can hear the wedding march starting!

**Flare (trotting towards the castle):**  
But what was he doing by Dream Castle? 

**Blue Moon:**  
Maybe--Flare! Wait for me!

_She hurries after him._

**Flare (cautiously glancing around the main corridor of DC):**  
I think he went that way.

**Blue Moon (very sweetly):**  
Flare, "that way" is a _solid wall._ Why don't we just follow our ears? He _is_ a Clydesdale, after all. And for goodness sake, take those sunglasses off!

_The two Guardians follow the hollow echoing hoofsteps of Omen--at a safe distance, of course. Darting from doorway to doorway and hiding behind statues and fountains, they remain unseen._

**Blue Moon (whispering):**  
Maybe you're right about Omen. Where's he going? Not to his quarters, that's for sure!

**Flare (also whispering):**  
He's been acting _highly suspicious_ since he arrived!

**Blue Moon (drily):**  
Isn't that what you said about the High Queen when she came for a diplomatic mission a few months ago? You kept trailing her around . . . "In case she's a clone," you said.

**Flare (put out):**  
An innocent mistake. Anyone could have made it. _(mutters)_ There was no need for Eternity to note it in my file . . .

_At last, Omen reaches a pair of double doors firmly sealed with nearly a dozen locks and deadbolts. The talisman around his neck glows briefly and they quietly click and slide open._

**Flare (sticking his head around the corner):**  
He's unlocked the treasure vault!

**Blue Moon (softly):**  
Oh no . . . 

_Omen disappears through the doorway and after a few minutes, Flare and Blue Moon creep towards the portal. They each crouch behind one of the double doors (which swing outward from the room), peering inside. Unaware of his audience, Omen gleefully surveys the treasures of Dream Valley--artifacts crafted of gold, silver, rubies, and sapphires. The Clydesdale laughs gleefully, running his hooves over the priceless treasures and nosing through sacks of gold coins._

**Omen: **   
Wonders and wealth,  
Jewels and joy,  
Fools and dupes  
Who fell for my ploy!

Singing and dancing  
Will cease before long,  
But too late, too little;  
Their gems will be gone.

_Flare and Blue Moon exchange glances of dismay._

_Omen prances through the piles of treasure, stuffing anything particularly attractive into his knapsack._

**Omen:**  
Gemstones and jade,  
Treasure in troves  


Caught in the net 

Of lies that I wove. 
**Flare (softly):**

And now off he will rove . . . 

Almost too easy

In reaching my goal . . . 
**Flare (shaking his head):**

Like thieving sweet sugar
He lacks conscience and soul.

Away from a foal.
**Blue Moon:**

And I'll bet he would know!

Fortunes and feints,

Seers and shams!

All I can take,

Then off on the lam!
**Blue Moon:**

And morals be damned . . . 

_Omen closes his knapsack and prepares to leave._

**Omen:**

Gullible fools

Believe any rhyme;
**Flare:**

So why feel guilty
He's leaving this time!
**Blue Moon:**

Picking up their last dime?
We'll need help in a chime!

_The two Guardians lean into the shadows as Omen leaves, dragging a knapsack loaded with gold, gems, and other priceless items. Luckily, he is too busy straining his muscles against the bulging sack to notice Flare and Blue Moon. After Omen turns the corner of the corridor, the Guardians emerge, still stunned at the scene that just played out before them._

**Blue Moon: **  
Wonders and wealth . . .   
I can't quite believe . . .   
From his first words  


He sought to deceive!
**Flare (nods):**

So that he could thieve.

Why don't you follow

The sticky-hooved pest
**Flare (putting on his sunglasses):**

And I'll gallop off to
Yes, I'll make the arrest!

The bride, groom, and guests.
**Flare:**

Just what I would suggest!

_Flare gallops after Omen as quietly as he can whilst Blue Moon hurries back to the wedding Parasol and Sunlight are just about to exchange vows. _

**Blue Moon:**  
Wait! Stop everything!

**Tex (tossing the curls out of his eyes ^_~):**  
What is it?

**Blue Moon:**  
Omen raided our vault! We've got to stop him before he gets away! Flare's following him, but--

**Bow-Tie:**  
We can help! Let's go!

**Parasol (furious):**  
Right! Which way did he go?

_No one needs to answer Parasol's question since Omen suddenly thunders into view with Flare in hot pursuit._

**Flare:**  
You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do--

_Omen swerves away from the wedding set up, but Parasol blinks twice, disappears, instantly reappears just in front of him . . . and sticks out a hoof._

_Omen goes flying._

_Blue Moon and Flare quickly secure the hapless pony, who glares at the gawking crowd of wedding guests._

**Blue Moon:**  
Well, Mr. "Prophet", what do you have to say for yourself?

**Aurora:**  
HA! I _knew_ you weren't a real Mystic pony! Ha ha HA!

**Omen:**  
Hmph! 

**Flare:**  
You'd better explain yourself, Omen, if that is your real name!

**Omen (sneering):**  
Oh yeah? Why's that?

**Sparkler:**  
Well, let's see . . . 

_Her horn crackles with lightning. Omen pales (an impressive feat for a white pony.)_

**Omen:**  
Okay, okay! I'll talk! You're right, I'm not really a Mystic pony. 

**Slugger:**  
What was with that prophecy, then?

**Omen:**  
The power of suggestion is a force to be reckoned with . . . and I knew that everyone would go to the wedding . . .

**Blue Moon:**  
. . . leaving the castle unguarded.

_Omen smirks and nods._

**Flare (frowning):**  
We'll let Queen Majesty decide how to deal with you.

**Blue Moon:**  
Right. In the meantime . . . volunteers to help take him to the dungeon?

_Several ponies volunteer, eager to jail the pony who tried to swipe their treasures. Omen is taken to the castle._

**Parasol:**  
Un-be-lievable! The nerve! If I ever get my hooves on that pony--

**Fizzy:**  
Wow, you must be really relieved, Parasol?

_Parasol frowns._

**Parasol:**  
Relieved?

**Sweet Stuff:**  
Yeah . . . since the prophecy was a hoax . . . 

**Fizzy (giggling):**  
You don't have to marry Sunlight after all!

**Parasol (irritably):**  
Oh, don't be stupid! _(looking at Fizzy)_ Although that may be asking a lot in _your_ case . . . 

**Posey:**  
Don't worry, Parasol, Sunlight will understand. See, he's gone already!

_Parasol quickly glances around and discovers that Sunlight has indeed left._

**Parasol:**  
Not again! What do I need for that pony, a hobble?

_With an exasperated sigh, she teleports away. Sunlight has already made good progress, but after a few minutes she manages to locate him._

**Parasol:**  
And where do you think _you're_ going?

**Sunlight (blushing):**  
Oh! Parasol! It's okay . . . I understand.

**Parasol (lost):**  
Understand what?

**Sunlight (shuffling his hooves):**  
Well, you w-were only going to marry me because of the prophecy . . . to save Dream Valley. But since that wasn't real . . .

**Parasol (sighing):**  
Oh, Sunlight! Don't you understand?

_Sunlight looks up._

**Parasol (irritated):**  
Well, I don't suppose you'll get it unless I spell it out for you. _I love you._ There! 

**Sunlight (unbelieving):**  
Really?

_Parasol pauses, looking at the aqua stallion for a moment._

**Parsol:**  
Yes. Yes, I do. So unless you _really_ want to leave me at the altar, why don't you come back?

**Sunlight (seriously):**  
I would never do anything to hurt you, Parasol. You know that.

_The two ponies walk slowly back to the wedding feast, leaning one Rainbow-haired head against the other. As they pause to drink from the river, Skydancer silently soars overhead, gazing downward, then spiraling up towards the darkening sky of early evening. He stretches his wings wide._

**Skydancer:**  
Star light, star bright,  
Another day has died  
With prophecies and mischief  
And Skydancer to guide!

Star light, star bright,  
Young love is in the air!  
Parasol and Sunlight--  
A most unlikely pair!

Sunset settles;  
Stars spangle the sky!  
Our adventure's ended;  
Time to say goodbye . . .

_He swoops over the waterfall as Parasol and Sunlight (finally) exchange vows and kiss. The ponies cheer and throw confetti. _

**Skydancer:**  
And now a new beginning--  
But we must say goodbye!

  


# The End

* * *

  



End file.
